frank_welkerfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Pet's House and The Kitty in Town characters
This is a list of characters that have appeared in Pet's House, an animated series created by Craig McCracken , and its spin-off The Kitty in Town. The Banners family Humans Carlos Banners * Carlos Banners (voiced by James Arnold Taylor) is an 18-year-old boy with blonde hair, who is the middle child and the only son of the Banners family. The character got his name from E Lincoln Avenue in Royal Oak, where the show's creator Craig McCracken grew up. Jackie Banners * Jackie Banners (voiced by Spencer Grammer) is the 13-year-old younger child of the Banners family, and is named after one of McCracken's Carlos's younger sister. While Lori is depicted as a bossy, and short-tempered teenager who is condescending towards her younger siblings, she cares deeply about her family. Fred Banners * Fred Banners (voiced by Jeff Bennett) is the father of the Banners children whose whole face is unseen until the episode "11 Louds a Leapin'" in the second season. Lynn Sr. often breaks up fights between his children before it goes too far. Katie Banners * Katie Banners (voiced by Lori Alan) is the mother of the Loud children, whose whole face is unseen until the episode "11 Louds a Leapin'" in the second season. Rita is shown to be caring towards her children, but she is not afraid to punish them if their fighting goes too far. Pets Dogs * Randy (voiced by David Hornsby) is a Beagle he also likes to play with Frisbee with Carlos best owner with him. * Stuart (voiced by Kevin McDonald) is a Dalmatian he likes to watch TV shows for his relax time. * Cindy (voiced by Andrea Libman) is a Shih Tzu she is a small puppy she likes to be pretty. * Penny (voiced by Carolyn Lawrence) is a Cocker Spaniel She likes to do is play tricks with them. * Brad (voiced by Patrick Warburton) is a Golden Retriever he is good at playing football with the football players. * Tracy (voiced by Bob Peterson) is a Poodle She likes to claim her hair is nice. Cats * Tommy (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) is a Russian Blue he likes to bother Penny and Cindy to them dogs. * Charlie (voiced by Benjamin Diskin) is a Scottish Fold he likes to prank Brad with the Dogs gang in the Banners pet family. The McCauley family Stephen McCauley Stephen McCauley (voiced by Gary LeRoi Gray) is an 17-year-old boy who is the best friend of Carlos. He owns a walkie-talkie that he uses on missions with Carlos, and is usually up to date on code words used when conveying messages. Bicky McCauley Bicky McCauley (voiced by Kyla Pratt) is an 15-year-old girl and also Stephen's younger sister. She likes to text on her phone. Henry and Hector Henry and Hector McCauley (voiced by Kevin McDonald and Maurice LaMarche) are Stephen's overprotective fathers who care deeply about their son's well-being. While they shower Clyde with attention, they rarely let him do anything unsupervised as Howard tends to get overemotional while watching his son grow up. The Mango's family The Mango are a family of characters. While the Mango appear in multiple episodes of the show, they later gained their own spin-off show. It is revealed in the show that the Mango live in fictional Great Lakes City which is three hours away from Royal Woods. Judy Mango Lucy Lucy (voiced by Christy Carlson Romano) is a Munchkin and also a Mango's family pet cat. She also can talk to other animals. Category:Character lists